Slayer
"We are seen as butchers and supernatural fears us, since everywhere we go, death follows us" - Liam explaining the Slayers. A Slayer is a human being that received through magic a vast amount of physical capabilities, becoming capable to fight against many Monsters, Demons and common Angels. A Slayer is capable to achieve many increadible feats and they are feared by many creatures, but not from beings as powerful as a Middle Demon. History Faith, the first Slayer The first Slayer was a young girl named Faith, who lost her parents at the end of a group of Monsters: in order to get reveange, she met a group of witches that granted her the power to fight and kill monsters, if she accepted to grant such powers also to those that asked reveange as well. And so the first Slayer was born and from her there would soon be born their entire species. Creation of an army Faith went all over the world, hunting down many Monsters and becoming famous as the Slayer, but she also started to turn others into Slayers as well, forming a powerful army that became capable to kill almost every Monster they came across. As with time, some Slayers started to have children and they noticed that their powers were not activated and they wanted to do otherwise, however Faith forbid it, stating they would not children into weapons. The Order of the Slayers After 500 years, there were enough Slayers all over the world that an organisation was formed, so that they could organise themselves into a better way: the Institutes were built, so that they could host future or potential Slayers and people started to go also into the New Continent to establish a base over there and hunt eventual supernatural creatures, especially monsters. Characteristics Slayers are described as being very dangerous and whilethey act like humans, when they must fight they become almost like killer machines, killing any supernatural creatures in their way. They have an urge to kill supernatural creatures and the more they kill, the more the urge will increase, just like a drug. More than one Slayers have been affected by this and they were turned into almost mechanical creatures that killed any supernatural creature that they saw and perceived, regardless of the age, gender and if it had commited crimes. Slayers are also empowered emotionally and they will experience human emotions, but to a higher degree, making them capable to react either very well or increadibly badly: this is also one of the reasons why becoming a Slayer can be emotionally traumatic, since people feel everything hightened. Activitation Born Slayer Some Slayers are born with their powers already activated and as such they are the only one that are completely confortable at first, since for them this is common life for them; born Slayers are also those more confortable with their powers and they have an advanced level of control over them, making them very powerful. Common Activation Common Slayers activates their powers when they are attacked by supernatural threats and their powers manifest. Slayers will experience slight disorientation but seemingly feel a burst of power, though this momentary experience would vary from Slayer to Slayer. Sometimes the Slayer would experience nothing but a tickle and sometimes there would be a sudden rush of energy so powerful that it could knock the Slayer backwards. Forced Activation Magical creatures can force Slayers to activate their gene with magic, however this will greately traumatize the Slayer, since it will literally be a shock: in some ways is like becoming a Werewolf or a Vampire, where you are upset by the great changing and this can greately affect you. Forced Slayers require the help of an other Slayer to survive the changing, otherwise they could even go insane because of this. However this will also grant the Slayer a higher level of power, making him much deadlier than what he would normally be. Known Slayers Faith.jpg|Faith (First Slayer) David.jpg|David Grace William.jpg|William Liam.png|Liam Matthew Grace.jpg|Matthew Grace (Last heir of Faith) *Faith (First Slayer) *David Grace *Liam *William *Mia *Matthew Grace (Last heir of Faith) Powers and Abilities Slayers have incredible powers that makes them very powerful and dangerous foes that very few people would like to upset, since they have increadible physical enchantments and also some psychic abilities as well, making them very dangerous when fighting. A full trained Slayer is strong enough also to take down a common Human Hybrid, showing just how much powerful they really are. * 'Longevity -' While Slayers do not age and they are completely immune to any human disease, they still remain mortals and they can die just like a human if their neck is broken or their heart extracted. ** 'Superhuman Healing Factor -' Slayers are capable to heal much faster than a common human, however they cannot recover from injuries that would kill a human: their healing factor however allow them to at least slow and in some cases survive many injuries that would instead kill an ordinary human, although not without difficulties and great risks. * 'Superhuman Strength -' Slayers are much stronger than common humans and they surpass even an Elder Monster, making them capable to defeat even some Angels and Demons. Slayers also grow stronger as they age, like a Vampire, however in their case the process is slower than for Vampires. * 'Superhuman Speed -' Slayers are very fast and they can run ten times faster than a human, allowing them to even catch some vehicles, showing that they can be very fast: a Slayer's speed will also increase with age, allowing the Slayer to become faster than at the beginning. * 'Superhuman Agility -' Slayers are much more agile than humans and they can make many acrobatic moves with little effort, allowing them to become very powerful and dangerous when they neeed to be. They showed to be capable to even run perfectly fine even on hanging ledges and they also showed that they can effortlessly leap in a way that it would require years to human to master. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes - '''Slayers' reflexes allow them to achieve a level of fighting skill even superior, since they can easily dodge almost every attack they receive, unless they are attacked by creatures as powerful as Middle Demons, where reflexes may not be enough to win. * '''Superhuman Durability -' Slayers showed capable to take blasts and attacks lethal for an ordinary human, showing to be far more durable than what they look: a Slayer can take a hammer into the chest and survive, although he will require sometime to heal. Slayers are also capable to resist some Monsters' venoms or at least reduce the effect it has on them. * 'Superhuman Stamina -' Even if they still have human needs, Slayers are at least ten times more evolved than human, allowing them to have an endurance far greater than that of a human. A Slayer requires only a meal to be perfectly fine. * 'Enchanted Emotions -' Slayers experience emotions such as pain, hatred, love and pleasure to a higher degree than humans and any other supernatural creature. * 'Intuitive Combat and Weaponry Aptitude -' Slayers have shown that they are capable to utilize their own newly-gained or activated supernatural powers at the highest level, with little need to train, unless they are forced activated Slayers, in which case it would be safer to have another Slayer to help and train the victim. Slayers are capable to use this ability to learn almost anything about combat and training with little effort. Weaknesses Harming, Weaking, Banishing and Trapping Beings * 'Weaker Monsters -' While Monsters weaker than an Alpha cannot kill any Slayer, they may prove a challeng, especially for the youngest ones. A mature and experienced Slayer is capable to defeat any of them with ease. Items *'Killing Spree Instincts -' Slayers start to enter into killing machines if they fight for too long: if this should happen, a Slayer will completely forget who he really is and he will become only a ruthless killer that kills anyone on his way. *'Magic -' Magic can still affect Slayers because they are still human being and as such magic can affect their senses and cause them great allucinations. *'Mortality '- Despite their powers, Slayers are still technically mortals and as such they die of heart extraction, snapped neck, etc... Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Superior Beings -' Anyone stronger than an Alpha Monster is capable to kill with ease any Slayer, however those as powerful as Faith or Matthew can also best some Angels and Demons level entities, but the possibility is very little. Items * 'Weapons -' Even as powerful as they are, Slayers are still mortals and they can be killed by any weapon that strike one of their vital organs. Stronger ones can survive for a while. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Slayers Category:Humans